Extracellular proteins play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. These secreted polypeptides or signaling molecules normally pass through the cellular secretory pathway to reach their site of action in the extracellular environment.
Secreted proteins have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceuticals, diagnostics, biosensors and bioreactors. Most protein drugs available at present, such as thrombolytic agents, interferons, interleukins, erythropoietins, colony stimulating factors, and various other cytokines, are secretory proteins. Their receptors, which are membrane proteins, also have potential as therapeutic or diagnostic agents. Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:7108–7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immunoadhesins, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interactions. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native receptor or membrane-bound proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor or membrane-bound proteins.
Growth factors are molecular signals or mediators that enhance cell growth or proliferation, alone or in concert, by binding to specific cell surface receptors. However, there are other cellular reactions than only growth upon expression to growth factors. As a result, growth factors are better characterized as multifunctional and potent cellular regulators. Their biological effects include proliferation, chemotaxis and stimulation of extracellular matrix production. Growth factors can have both stimulatory and inhibitory effects. For example, transforming growth factor (TGF-β) is highly pleiotropic and can stimulate proliferation in some cells, especially connective tissue, while being a potent inhibitor of proliferation in others, such as lymphocytes and epithelial cells.
The physiological effect of growth stimulation or inhibition by growth factors depends upon the state of development and differentiation of the target tissue. The mechanism of local cellular regulation by classical endocrine molecules involves comprehends autocrine (same cell), juxtacrine (neighbor cell), and paracrine (adjacent cells) pathways. Peptide growth factors are elements of a complex biological language, providing the basis for intercellular communication. They permit cells to convey information between each other, mediate interaction between cells and change gene expression. The effect of these multifunctional and pluripotent factors is dependent on the presence or absence of other peptides.
FGF-8 is a member of the fibroblast growth factors (FGFs) which are a family of heparin-binding, potent mitogens for both normal diploid fibroblasts and established cell lines, Gospodarowicz et al. (1984), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:6963. The FGF family comprises acidic FGF (FGF-1), basic FGF (FGF-2), INT-2 (FGF-3), K-FGF/HST (FGF-4), FGF-5, FGF-6, KGF (FGF-7), AIGF (FGF-8) among others. All FGFs have two conserved cysteine residues and share 30–50% sequence homology at the amino acid level. These factors are mitogenic for a wide variety of normal diploid mesoderm-derived and neural crest-derived cells, including granulosa cells, adrenal cortical cells, chondrocytes, myoblasts, corneal and vascular endothelial cells (bovine or human), vascular smooth muscle cells, lens, retina and prostatic epithelial cells, oligodendrocytes, astrocytes, chrondocytes, myoblasts and osteoblasts.
Fibroblast growth factors can also stimulate a large number of cell types in a non-mitogenic manner. These activities include promotion of cell migration into wound area (chemotaxis), initiation of new blood vessel formulation (angiogenesis), modulation of nerve regeneration and survival (neurotrophism), modulation of endocrine functions, and stimulation or suppression of specific cellular protein expression, extracellular matrix production and cell survival. Baird & Bohlen, Handbook of Exp. Pharmacol. 95(1): 369–418, Springer, (1990). These properties provide a basis for using fibroblast growth factors in therapeutic approaches to accelerate wound healing, nerve repair, collateral blood vessel formation, and the like. For example, fibroblast growth factors have been suggested to minimize myocardium damage in heart disease and surgery (U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,347).
FGF-8, also known as androgen-induced growth factor (AIGF), is a 215 amino acid protein which shares 30–40% sequence homology with the other members of the FGF family. FGF-8 has been proposed to be under androgenic regulation and induction in the mouse mammary carcinoma cell line SC3. Tanaka et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 8928–8932 (1992); Sato et al., J. Steroid Biochem. Molec. Biol. 47: 91–98 (1993). As a result, FGF-8 may have a local role in the prostate, which is known to be an androgen-responsive organ. FGF-8 can also be oncogenic, as it displays transforming activity when transfected into NIH-3T3 fibroblasts. Kouhara et al., Oncogene 9 455–462 (1994). While FGF-8 has been detected in heart, brain, lung, kidney, testis, prostate and ovary, expression was also detected in the absence of exogenous androgens. Schmitt et al., J. Steroid Biochem. Mol. Biol. 57 (3–4): 173–78 (1996).
FGF-8 shares the property with several other FGFs of being expressed at a variety of stages of murine embryogenesis, which supports the theory that the various FGFs have multiple and perhaps coordinated roles in differentiation and embryogenesis. Moreover, FGF-8 has also been identified as a protooncogene that cooperates with Wnt-1 in the process of mammary tumorigenesis (Shackleford et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 740–744 (1993); Heikinheimo et al., Mech. Dev. 48: 129–138 (1994)).
In contrast to the other FGFs, FGF-8 exists as three protein isoforms, as a result of alternative splicing of the primary transcript. Tanaka et al., supra. Normal adult expression of FGF-8 is weak and confined to gonadal tissue, however northern blot analysis has indicated that FGF-8 mRNA is present from day 10 through day 12 or murine gestation, which suggests that FGF-8 is important to normal development. Heikinheimo et al., Mech Dev. 48(2): 129–38 (1994). Further in situ hybridization assays between day 8 and 16 of gestation indicated initial expression in the surface ectoderm of the first bronchial arches, the frontonasal process, the forebrain and the midbrain-hindbrain junction. At days 10–12, FGF-8 was expressed in the surface ectoderm of the forelimb and hindlimb buds, the nasal its and nasopharynx, the infundibulum and in the telencephalon, diencephalon and metencephalon. Expression continues in the developing hindlimbs through day 13 of gestation, but is undetectable thereafter. The results suggest that FGF-8 has a unique temporal and spatial pattern in embryogenesis and suggests a role for this growth factor in multiple regions of ectodermal differentiation in the post-gastrulation embryo.
We herein describe the identification of novel poypeptides having homology to FGF-8, wherein those polypeptides are heein designated PRO187 polypeptides.